DESCRIPTION The proposed research will clone and characterize a novel IL-1 like gene (IL-1T), which was amplified from human ovary cDNA library. Following characterization of this gene, tissue-and cell-specific expression of the IL-1T will be analyzed using Northern blot analysis and in situ hybridization studies. A fusion protein will be generated for antibody production and for use in protein expression studies using immunohistochemical techniques. In addition, the recombinant protein will be produced and used in assays to determine receptor binding affinities and biological activities. The proposed study will identify the function(s) of this IL-1 like gene and assist in the understanding of the potential role(s) of cytokines in ovarian physiology.